Happy To See You
by LadyDetia
Summary: It's the 21st century and Sesshomarusama is making it big in Vegas. See what he does when a person from his past walks back into his life after many centuries. Based on The Hero in the 21st Century doujin. I do not own Inuyasha, just Aori and OOC's.
1. We Meet Again

**A/N: This story is dedicated to the late Bachan, creator of " The Hero in the 21st Century," the greatest Inuyasha doujin of all time. Decide for yourself and check it out at You won't be disappointed.**

**Happy to See You**

**by LadyDetia**

**Part One: We Meet Again**

**Very few people ever have the experience of being extremely wealthy and enjoying all it's benefits. One of them is being able to sleep late whenever you feel like it and going to work whenever you damn well please. That's one of the benefits of being in charge. Apparently, one of Mr. Taiyou's employees wasn't aware of this benefit, and had the nerve to have his phone ringing that morning. It wasn't terribly early. It was about 9:30 AM when he got the call. But that wasn't the point. The point was that he had decided to sleep in that day and someone had the audacity to ruin that plan. Sesshoumaru could tell who it was immediately. It was Mr. Colefield, the one in charge of booking the entertainment at the casino. He sounded very excited about something, and Sesshoumaru hoped it was about something extremely important or someone was about to have to hit the streets seeking other employment.**

"**Mr. Taiyou! It's Brian. Did I wake you?"**

"**Yes, you did."**

"**Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to wake you, it's just that there's something I don't think you'd want to miss!"**

"**Oh really? What is it that I wouldn't want to miss, besides your head as I aim at it with a katana blade for waking me up from a quite pleasurable dream?"**

**There was silence on the other end of the line for a few seconds before Colefield continued.**

"**Well, sir, it's some new talent that came in for our last audition. It's a group called Wind Spirit, and frankly sir, they blew me away!"**

**Sesshoumaru frowned, wondering what type of mind altering drugs possessed this human to tell him about something that wasn't remotely important to him. He didn't care much for the latest talent, as long as they brought in the customers. He had his fill of pop stars in a can, and he was tired of hearing and seeing the same old thing.**

"**Colefield, why do you think I would be interested in this so called talent that you've discovered?"**

"**Oh, I know you're usually not particularly interested in the artists we have perform here, but you just gotta check out Wind Spirit, sir! They are amazing! And I also thought you'd be interested because they are Japanese!" **

"**Did you say Japanese?" Now he was interested.**

"**Yes sir. Ms. Kazegami says that she's actually half Japanese and half Okinawan, whatever that means. The hell if I know. All I know is she has a voice straight from heaven and the band has a sound like I've never heard before! I can't even classify it, sir!"**

"**It's that bad, huh?"**

"**No, sir! Actually it's the opposite! Nothing like the noise that you call a terribly sad excuse for music."**

"**And you are telling me this because...?"**

"**Because I asked them to come back today to give you your own personal show so you can see and hear what I'm talking about. They'll be here today at noon. I was hoping you could stop by and see what all the fuss is about."**

**Taiyou pondered this for a moment. He was really comfortable in his bed and didn't really feel like getting up. And yet he did like the idea of a diversion of some kind.**

"**What's the name of that lead singer again?"**

"**Kazegami. Aori Kazegami."**

"**All right, I'll be there, noon sharp."**

"**Really, Mr. Taiyou?"**

"**Isn't that what I just said?"**

"**Great! Thank you so much, sir! Uh, domo arigatou! You won't be disappointed!"**

"**You don't know how right you are," he mumbled as he hung up the phone.**

**Sesshoumaru took his time preparing for his excursion. It was supposed to be very hot that day and he wanted to be comfortable as well as look good. Although he was going from an air conditioned house to an air conditioned limo to and air conditioned music hall, the ten second walk from the limo to the door could be scorching in the three digit heat. He wasn't planning on being out there long, so he figured a comfortable cotton shirt and a pair of Dockers should do the trick. His shirt sleeves were long enough to cover his prosthetic arm. He didn't want to draw too much attention to himself, although his white hair and the markings on his face were striking enough. After looking himself over in a full length mirror, he was satisfied and ready to depart. He paged Mr. Jaken to drive the limo to the door. They exchanged their usual pleasantries then headed for the resort. Five minutes into the drive, Jaken decided to ask something of his master.**

"**Sesshoumaru-sama, might I ask what this last minute trip is all about? I thought you were going to sleep in today."**

"**Colefield called me this morning telling me that there was something I just had to see."**

"**What is it, sir?"**

"**A band called Wind Spirit. Led by someone by the name of Aori Kazegami," Sesshoumaru replied in his usual matter- of- fact manner. Hearing this, Jaken's already large eyes widened even further.**

"**Master, you don't think...you don't think it could be _her_, do you?"**

"**Only one way for us to find out."**

"**Us...?"**

"**Yes, us. You are my assistant, are you not? Besides, I figured if it is her you definitely wouldn't want to miss seeing her."**

**Jaken bowed his head slightly as he felt a blush creeping across his face. He silently hoped his employer couldn't see his face in the mirror. He had to admit to himself that he did hope it was really her. He wondered if his master truly knew how very glad he would be to see her. **

**About twenty minutes later, they arrived at the casino. An obviously excited Brian Colefield was there waiting for them at the V.I.P. entrance. He was trying not to rush them inside, but his enthusiasm was apparent.**

"**Mr. Taiyou! Glad you could make it, sir! They just finished setting up. All they need is an audience!"**

**As they made their way to the music hall, Brian noticed something strange about one of his guests. Taiyou had his usual deadpan expression, but Mr. Jaken seemed a bit nervous. Colefield decided to mind his own business as he lead the two youkai to the front of the music hall to introduce them to the band.**

"**Mr. Taiyou, I'd like you to meet Wind Spirit. This is their lead singer and founder, Ms. Aori Kazegami."**

**As she bowed politely, Sesshoumaru gave her a good looking over. She had the same unusually dark complexion, light brown eyes, and bluish hair. She had her hair cut short and her clothing was in step with the times, but nothing could hide that scent. It was definitely her. After bowing his head slightly in response to her, he turned to Jaken and gave him a slight nod. That let the diminutive demon know his suspicions were correct. After Colefield introduced the other three band members, who were all male, he let Wind Spirit know that they could begin their performance.**

**As the band performed, Sesshoumaru and Jaken's suspicions were confirmed even further. There was no mistaking that voice, the way she could grab one's attention with it then caress the senses with a sound as subtle as a gentle breeze. Yes, it was most definitely her, and the only thing that surprised the inu youkai was the fact that she'd managed to find him. Wind Spirit completed their performance to the enthusiastic applause of Colefield and Jaken and an approving smile from Sesshoumaru.**

"**Excellent. I'm very impressed. I do have a question for Ms. Kazegami. Would you be willing to perform topless?"**

**Aori, who was caught off guard by the question, stood there in shock for one moment, then embarrassment for another. She was obviously flustered.**

"**Mr. Colefield never told me anything about that, Mr. Taiyou..." she quietly replied looking as if she would bolt off the stage at any given moment. Brian finally broke out of his own state of shock to give an explanation.**

"**Ms. Kazegami, it's not required of you to perform topless. That's only for the showgirls. Mr. Taiyou's just kidding, right sir?" Colefield gave his employer a nervous glance, hoping that was the case. He couldn't tell by his expression, which was quite unreadable.**

"**Actually, I was thinking a private performance at my home would work for me. What do you think, Jaken? Does that sound like a good idea to you?"**

**Now his personal assistant was just as thoroughly embarrassed as Ms. Kazegami. All he could do was stutter in response, until Aori spoke up once again.**

"**Mr. Taiyou, I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't tease me like that. I'd like to be taken seriously, unless that's too much to ask."**

**That got everyone's attention. No one but the bravest of the brave dared to speak to the boss like that. Both Jaken and Brian looked at Sesshoumaru to see exactly what he would do.**

"**Are you saying you don't want to give me a private show in my home?"**

"**That's exactly what I'm saying."**

"**That's funny...you never had trouble saying 'yes' to me before."**

**By now, Colefield had nearly gotten whiplash from whipping his head around between the boss and the singer.**

"**Mr. Taiyou...you know her?" **

**Sesshoumaru completely ignored his question, since the answer was obvious.**

"**Ms. Kazegami, may I have a word with you backstage...alone?"**

"**What if I refuse?"**

**From the look in his eyes, Aori knew that was not an option. Sesshoumaru had a way of making things very unpleasant for those who defy him. She finally agreed, asking the rest of the band to wait for her in the front row seats. Jaken watched slacked-jawed as his master and the female made their way backstage.**

"**It...it really is her," he whispered to himself as his mind was flooded with nearly forgotten memories of his first true infatuation.**


	2. A Reasonable Request

**A/N: You already know I own nothing connected to Inuyahsa, so why repeat myself? Heh. **

**Key_: "Japanese" _(I'm not that fluent yet so I'll just be throwing in a few terms that I do know, otherwise, this is how you'll know they are speaking thier native tongue.)**

**Part Two: A Reasonable Request**

**Backstage, Sesshoumaru and Aori were engaged in a private conversation. He could tell from her body language that she was in no mood for much conversation, let alone teasing. To keep the conversation even more private, they spoke in their native tongue.**

"**_Is this your way of getting my attention, Aori-chan_?"**

"**_What are you talking about?"_**

"_**The audition. That's the best you could come up with to be able to see me again?"**_

"_**Look, I had no idea this was your casino. The only reason I auditioned here is because I needed a gig and they had an opening here."**_

**Sesshoumaru leaned forward, his nose millimeters from hers. **

"_**I smell a liar."**_

"_**How dare you!"**_

"_**You're telling me that by pure coincidence you just happened to get a gig at my casino?"**_

"_**Yes!"**_

"_**Liar. Now tell me why you're really here."**_

**Aori opened her mouth as if to say something, then shut it. She was now angry and frustrated, but she knew she had to choose her words wisely when dealing with the likes of Sesshoumaru.**

"_**All right, you found me out. I came here after hearing rumors that you were somewhere in Vegas. Fortunately I had more solid leads than the other times I tried to find you. Like when you left for Europe. Then I heard you were in America somewhere. Oh, and let's not forget Russia. I must have had terrible timing because by the time I would find out where you had been, you had already left."**_

"_**I see. And now that you've found me, what do you plan to do?"**_

"_**I...I don't know. It all depends..."**_

"_**On what?"**_

"_**On if you're happy to see me or not."**_

**The wind demon observed the inu youkai's reaction. It never was easy to read his emotions or figure out what the hell he was thinking. It was as if he used his face as a mask that couldn't be trusted to portray what was really going on in that mind of his. She saw the tiniest hint of a smile form on his lips. That wasn't necessarily a good thing.**

"_**Of course I'm happy to see my beloved Aori-chan. Why wouldn't I be happy? In fact, I'm so pleased that I want to treat you and your friends to lunch. How does that sound?"**_

**Aori reluctantly agreed, not having any idea how things would go. It had been centuries since they had seen each other after all. She knew she had changed, but she wondered how much Sesshoumaru had changed, if at all. When Ms. Kazegami told the other band members about Taiyou-san's offer, they politely declined. It turned out that they didn't take a liking to the casino owner. They didn't care too much for his teasing of their dear Aori. They decided to head back to the hotel, order room service and rent some movies. Sesshoumaru didn't seem the least bit offended or surprised.**

"_**Oh well, I guess it's just you and me, my dear." **_

**Aori gave a half-hearted smile as he escorted her to the waiting limousine. The two youkai spent most of the ride in uncomfortable silence. Even though they sat right next to each other, there was distance between them. Sesshoumaru had set his right arm behind Aori , who faced the window on her side, arms folded against her chest. The dog demon quietly observed the female, taking in all of her features once again. She hadn't changed much physically. She even still had his mark on her neck. Her short hair would take some getting used to, but everything else was perfectly fine...except for her new attitude.**

"_**Are you angry with me, beloved?"**_

"**_Don't call me that," _she snapped, flicking a thumb across the tip of her nose. That was her signature 'back off cuz I'm really pissed' move. _"So you want to know if I'm angry with you, huh? Why would I be angry at the person who thought his inheritance was more important than his mate?"_**

"_**Now why would you think a thing like that?"**_

"_**Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you would disappear for days, months, and even years while you were off on your little quests..."**_

"_**They were hardly little..."**_

"_**Ok...how about petty?"**_

"_**They were far from petty, my dear..."**_

"_**All right...how about stupid? Like the time you came home with a missing arm?"**_

**Now the bitch was trying his patience.**

"_**Aori-chan, I suggest you quit while you're still alive."**_

"_**Are you threatening me?"**_

"**_Yes," _he hissed.**

**It was at that moment Aori faced him. She could see the fire in his eyes that indicated his flaring temper. She really didn't want to push him too far so she clammed up. They spent the next few moments in silence once again, each one stewing in their own anger.**

"_**What did you expect me to do?"**_

"_**Nani?"**_

"_**Did you really expect me to just sit there as my father's legacy was threatened with destruction? Would that have pleased you?"**_

"_**If it meant you would have more time for me, then I'd say yes."**_

"_**You're one selfish bitch, you know that?"**_

"_**And you're a selfish bastard. I guess we're a match made in heaven, wouldn't you say?"**_

"_**More like a match made in hell..."**_

"**_Well if you feel that way, why did you even bother choosing me for a mate?" _the wind demon screeched. **

**Sesshoumaru answered her with a cold stare.**

"**_This foolish conversation is over," _he stated simply.**

"_**So what are you gonna do? Throw me out of the car?"**_

"_**That won't be necessary. We're here."**_

"_**Where?"**_

"_**My home."**_

**Aori had been so caught up in the conversation that she hadn't realized the limo had stopped. She was about to open the door to get out, but Taiyou-san stopped her. Jaken then opened the door on his master's side.**

"**_Wait here," _the youkai lord instructed as he exited the vehicle. He made his way to Aori's side to open her door himself. She was only slightly impressed at his attempt to appear to be a gentleman. Once she stepped out of the limousine it was as if she had stepped into another land altogether. His mansion reminded her of the ancient palaces back home in Japan. He gave her a brief tour which ended in an elegant dining area. A young human female was waiting for them there. She had already set the table for tea. As Aori knelt down she tried to remember the human, but she couldn't place her face. The wind demon gave her a good looking over as she poured the tea. She then looked over to Sesshoumaru to see if he would bother to identify this girl.**

"_**Aori-chan, you do remember Rin don't you?"**_

**Rin? That raggedy little human he brought home after another one of his failures? She had only seen the girl twice before her separation from her mate. Aori had moved to Okinawa to live with her mother to get as far away from the insanity that surrounded her at the time. This woman couldn't possibly be her! She'd have to be centuries old! **

"_**How...how is this possible?"**_

"_**It's a long story. I'll have to tell you about it sometime. But first, I would like to ask you something."**_

"_**Nani?"**_

"_**Who is this other male I smell on you?"**_

**It seemed both the females were caught off guard by his inquiry, and Rin quickly decided to make a quiet and polite retreat.**

"_**What the hell are you talking about?"**_

"_**The scent is like the one from your band. The lead guitarist with the silver hair. Care to explain why his scent is all over you?"**_

**Aori suddenly looked horrified by his words.**

"_**You don't think that we...It's nothing like that! Not even close!"**_

"_**Then explain."**_

"_**He's not my boyfriend or my lover or any such thing. We're just very close, that's all."**_

"_**Close enough to leave his scent all over you..."**_

"_**Oh come on! Do you know how cramped it is in our van? We were sitting next to each other, practically on top of each other. Stop acting so jealous."**_

"**_Who says I'm jealous? I was just curious." _He sipped his tea, glancing at her over his cup. _"So, have you changed your mind about the private performance I asked for?"_**

"_**What? You're back on that again? I already gave you my answer."**_

"_**There's no reason for you to refuse. It's just the two of us."**_

"_**You have a one track mind, you know that?"**_

"_**Is it because you're hungry?"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Why you're not in the mood."**_

"_**No, that is not why."**_

"_**Perhaps some music will help. Jaken!" **_

**The youkai lord barked for his servant, who quickly made his appearance.**

"_**Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. How may I serve you?"**_

"_**We need music to help Aori-chan get in the mood. What would you suggest?"**_

"**_Milord...I...I have no idea!" _Jaken saw his master smile as the heat began to creep across his face.**

"_**Just as I thought. Useless. You're dismissed for the day, Jaken. Just see to it that we are not disturbed."**_

**Jaken had suffered quite enough embarrassment for one day and was happy to obey. As his assistant left the room, Sesshoumaru had managed to snake an arm around the waist of his guest. She noticed he was tugging at the edge of her top. He leaned closer to her to whisper in her ear, his lips lightly brushing against her skin.**

"_**Now Aori-chan, we're all alone and there won't be any interruptions. No need to be shy."**_

**Aori gasped when she felt cold air against her skin causing her to shiver. When she looked down she realized that her top had been cut all the way up to her armpit and now hung loosely from her shoulder, leaving much of her chest exposed. **

"_**Are you sure you don't want to give me a little show, beloved?"**_

**The wind demon's words of protest caught in her throat and she found herself unable to move for a moment. She noticed his hand was warm and had moved up from her waist to her breast. She finally turned and faced him, seeing the look of expectancy in his eyes.**

"**_I hate you..." _she sighed as she leaned towards his waiting lips. She knew she would definitely hate herself in the morning, but at the moment, she didn't care.**


	3. A Tempting Offer

**Part Three: A Tempting Offer**

**Things couldn't have gotten any better that day in Sesshoumaru's mind. He knew it wouldn't take that long to convince Aori to give him what he wanted. Besides, it had been quite a while since either of them had a good fuck. He concluded that they both needed to get it out of their systems before discussing anything else. He broke off the kiss and began to give her neck and shoulder little love bites. The wind demon was a little angry at herself for enjoying his touch, until she felt a warm mouth on one of her nipples. All that anger seemed to melt away. Sesshoumaru smiled when he felt her shudder from his attention. Even after all this time he still knew how to get her going. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he gently bit down on her sensitive nipple. She gasped with a mixture of shock and pleasure as he fired up all of her pent up passion. She hated the power that he had over her, but at the same time she craved it. Just when she thought she would lose total control of herself, he gave her nipple one last, drawn out suck and a playful lick. **

"**_Let's go someplace more appropriate, Aori-chan," _the dog demon suggested as he pulled the topless youkai to her feet. He slapped a cushion to her chest then took her by the hand, pulling her behind him. As all this was taking place, Jaken decided to make a trip to the kitchen to fix himself a quick dinner. When he opened the door to his quarters he suddenly found himself blinded by some sort of cloth. As he struggled to pull it from his face he heard rushed footsteps pass by him. When he finally pulled it from his face, he examined the cloth. He recognized it as Ms. Kazegami's top. It was shredded, but he could still tell what it was. He could smell the mixture of sweat and perfume coming from it. For a moment, he just stared at the article of clothing until he was snapped back to reality by the sounds of a door sliding open and closed followed by a thump. The lowly youkai sighed and returned to his futon, pressing the shirt to his face to take in Aori's sweet scent.**

**Sesshoumaru hadn't meant to toss his prosthetic against the wall like he had, but in the excitement of the moment he hadn't really noticed. His mate hadn't either as she quickly set herself free of her clothing. She had an itch that hadn't been scratched for a very long time, so that was her only concern for now. Sesshoumaru was too busy getting his mouth and hand on whatever part of Aori was within his reach. He only paused when he got to the small of her back. Something interesting had caught his eye.**

"_**When did you get this, beloved?"**_

"_**I assume you're talking about my tattoo?"**_

"**_Hai," _the youkai lord replied as he traced a claw over the blue crescent moon. **

"**_Do you like it?" _Sesshoumaru replied by softly raking his teeth over it and gently kissing her back. He couldn't wait to see what other surprises her lovely body had on it. The couple spent most of the afternoon enjoying carnal pleasures, pausing only to eat something before playing again. The youkai lord was quite satisfied with the way things turned out so far. Aori, on the other hand, chose to face the reality of what she had done after getting some rest. Sesshoumaru watched her for a while as she slept before he drifted off himself.**

**Aori slept all through the evening and into the morning hours. That sexual marathon was the most sex she had in a very long time so it took a lot out of her. She also had to get into some pretty interesting positions with her one armed mate. She had to hand it to Sesshoumaru for being quite creative and herself for being quite flexible. She would have slept through the morning if the phone hadn't awakened her. Out of habit she picked it up and answered, forgetting that she was no longer in her own place.**

"**_Moshi moshi..." _she mumbled sleepily into the receiver.**

"**_Uhhh...to whom am I speaking?" _a male voice replied in Japanese.**

"**_This is Aori Kazegami. Who are you?" _she grunted as she wiped some crust from her eye.**

"_**Uhh...is Sesshoumaru there or do I have the wrong number?"**_

"_**Oh...oh yeah. This is the house of Sesshoumaru. Who is calling?"**_

"_**This is Houjou-san."**_

"**_Oh...hold on a minute." _It took the wind demon a moment to realize that her mate was gone. She also noticed a note by the phone_. "He left a note saying he had to leave for a meeting. Can I take a message?"_**

"_**Hai. Tell him he needs to call his brother as soon as possible."**_

"_**All right, I'll let him know."**_

"**_Domo arigatou. Good day." _On the other side of the world, a confused Inuyasha hung up his phone. Kagome noticed his expression.**

"_**Husband, what is it? Did you speak to Sesshoumaru?"**_

"_**No. Some woman answered."**_

"_**Rin?"**_

"_**No, someone named Aori Kazegami. A very sleepy Aori Kazegami at that."**_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**I don't know who she is exactly, but I do know at this time of day Sesshoumaru only answers the phone by his bed..."**_

"_**Are you saying this woman was...in his bed?"**_

"**_She had to be..." _Inuyasha then appeared to be pondering deep things. **

"_**Inuyasha, why are you looking like that? What are you thinking?"**_

"_**Well, I just didn't expect...I always thought my brother was...well, either gay or not interested in sex at all."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Well, have you ever seen him around any females besides Rin? And she's more like a daughter to him than anything else."**_

"_**Inuyasha..."**_

"_**C'mon, Kagome. You know you thought it too."**_

"**_Inuyasha, lets just wait for him to call us back, ok?" _Houjou-san decided it was time to drop the subject for the time being...until he was able to talk to his brother about it. He had a feeling Taiyo-san had an interesting story to tell. Meanwhile, back in Vegas, Aori went over the events from the day before in her mind. She felt a bit ashamed yet happy about what happened. There were still so many things left unresolved between her and Sesshoumaru. But there was another problem on her mind. What was she going to put on? Her clothing was shredded. Her answer came after her shower. There was a knock at the door. Rin had a message for her.**

"_**Ms. Kazegami, Sesshoumaru-sama had me get something for you. He said you needed it right away." **_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**Clothes." **_

**After getting over her surprise, Aori opened the door slightly so Rin could hand her the clothing. They were perfect. Just the right color and fit. She wondered how Taiyou-san could remember her tastes after all this time apart, then got dressed. She had a busy day ahead of her. The band had a rehearsal at 1 PM and their debut performance was that evening. She called the other members of Wind Spirit to let them know she was on her way. She figured one of her mate's assistants would be kind enough to drive her to the casino. Rin's husband, Kohaku, was way ahead of her. Sesshoumaru had assigned that task to him before he left that morning.**

**The rehearsal went very well. They practiced a funked up version of Lisa Stansfield's "All Around the World" and a couple original songs. The band was very satisfied with the sound and had gotten used to the equipment. They were able to wrap up rehearsal in time to let another band come in and rehearse. Two other bands were also scheduled to perform that evening. Aori stood off stage with the others to listen to the second band play.**

"**_Your group is obviously the best here." _Aori turned to see Taiyou-san standing right behind her. She hated when he snuck up on her like that, but she did smile at his compliment. The other band members didn't seem impressed though. Especially Oni, the lead guitar player. Sesshoumaru noticed he was glaring at him. The glare turned into a frown when he put his arm around his mate's waist. "If you have a problem with me, then speak up," the youkai lord commented coolly. Oni just rolled his eyes and turned the other way. **

**The concert that evening was a smashing success. It was obvious from the positive response the band got from the audience. Excited about their first major gig, Wind Spirit rushed backstage ready to celebrate. There were high fives and hugs all around. The band didn't know that the casino owner was still hanging around. He had disappeared after rehearsal so they figured he had gone to another part of the casino. Sesshoumaru didn't particularly care for what he saw. That annoying Oni had his hands on his mate. He was hugging her about the shoulders, but that was way too close in the dog demon's mind. The two musicians were all smiles even when they finally noticed Taiyou-san approaching them. He didn't look pleased at all when he stopped in front of them, looking the young band member directly in the eyes.**

"**I would strongly suggest you remove your hand from Ms. Kazegami," Sesshoumaru practically growled. Oni responded with a scowl which slowly turned into a smirk as he gave the youkai a single finger salute. In a matter of seconds the celebration turned into a disaster scene. It all happened so fast no one saw it coming. Sesshoumaru had responded in anger to Oni's disrespect. Somehow he found his poison claws embedded in the abdomen of his mate. It took a moment for it to register that he had missed his target and see the looks of absolute shock on the others' faces. Only when his poisoned mate collapsed on the floor did he fully regain his senses. Without a word he quickly gathered her up and rushed out the back door as cries of anguish shattered the stunned silence. He quickly got Aori into the limo and ordered Jaken to drive. He knew his mate was strong, but he wasn't going to take any chances. She was still breathing but barely conscious. Taiyou looked down at his injured mate. He was angry at Oni for provoking him and angry at himself for missing the bastard. What he didn't understand was why Aori put herself in harms way. He would just have to ask her after her recovery. And she would recover. He would definitely see to that.**


	4. Memories and Regrets

**Part Four: Memories and Regrets**

**Up on Mt. Fuji-sama a young wind demon waited in Lord Kazegami's stronghold for something important. She waited quietly so she wouldn't call attention to her chambers. As time passed, she began to think her messenger, Ugoisu , would never return. Finally, she noticed a little nightingale on the windowsill. She smiled and made her way over to the window to hear what news the little bird demon had brought. Ugoisu transformed to her bird youkai form and settled on the windowsill smiling sweetly at her master.**

"**_My princess, I deliver a message for you from your love," _the little demon chirped. When she began to relay the message she sang it instead of speaking it. The song seemed strangely familiar.**

_**A little bird told me**_

_**That you love me**_

_**In my heart I know it's true**_

_**A little bird told me**_

_**All these sweet things**_

_**But I'd rather hear them from you**_

**Something was very odd about this song. Ugoisu was not singing in her own voice. It sounded masculine. On top of that, she was singing…in English. Because of that Aori figured she must be dreaming and that she had to wake up quickly to stop whoever was butchering her song.**

**Sesshoumaru had been by Aori's side ever since her injury at the casino. He knew if he was patient enough she would heal herself pretty quickly if she kept still. It was also fortunate that he had the antidote for the poison, otherwise she might not have recovered. As he watched over her, he found himself humming one of the songs his beloved sang at the concert. For some reason he couldn't get it out of his head. Soon he was singing softly under his breath. It wasn't long before he heard Aori begin to moan.**

"_**What's wrong, koibito? Are you in pain?"**_

"_**Nothing hurting but my feelings, Sess-kun."**_

"_**Your feelings? Why?"**_

"_**I'll say this. If you have to sing, please don't choose any of my songs, ok?"**_

"_**I see you are feeling better, beloved."**_

**Aori tried to sit up, grunting as she still felt pain and stiffness in her abdomen. Normally she would have completely healed by now, but Sesshoumaru's poison slowed the healing process. The wind youkai laid back down because of the discomfort. She looked over at her mate who was preparing some tea for her. To anyone else who knew Sesshoumaru, the thought of him serving tea to anyone would seem farfetched. However, he was always surprisingly tender towards his mate, whom he considered delicate. In spite of her being just as powerful as he is, if not more so, the youkai lord always treated her as the weaker one. **

**Aori didn't mind his pampering, especially in her weakened condition. She rather liked the attention because of who was giving the attention rather than what kind it was. As far back as she could remember, he had always doted on her while they were together… and when they weren't arguing. They didn't argue that much before Sesshoumaru's missing arm incident. Before that things were pretty peaceful between the two. **

**They met not long after Sesshoumaru lost control of the stronghold. He had become a wanderer seeking to regain what was rightfully his. But in order to do that, he had to master his magic and his sword. Unlike Sesshoumaru, Aori had uprooted herself on purpose. She was not at all pleased with her father's choice to betroth her to the lecherous and self centered Hiten. Well, he was only a possible choice at the time. There were other suitors, but Hiten seemed to be at the top of her father's list. All things considered, Aori decided to get away from it all before she said the wrong thing.**

**When she first saw him, she came upon him sleeping under a tree. At least she thought he was sleeping. It turned out that he was quite conscious, but he didn't move because he didn't perceive her as a threat. She quietly looked over the distinguished looking youkai. He was sitting against the trunk of a large tree with his head leaned back and his eyes closed. Aori thought it strange to see a youkai like Sesshoumaru sitting on the ground with no castle or mansion in sight. Then again, her home was far behind her on Mt. Fuji-sama, better known to her as her ancestor on her mother's side. Well, the spirit of the mountain that is. **

**The young wind demon came closer to other youkai and sat next to him, her eyes never leaving him. She was fascinated by him, and curious, but not afraid. Like him, she did not perceive any threat from the other demon. She didn't even flinch when the demon lord's eyes opened slowly and captured her in a stony gaze.**

"**_You are either very bold or very foolish to sit so close to a youkai you know nothing about," _Sesshoumaru commented as he now faced his unexpected visitor. **

"_**Wouldn't that make you foolish too for letting me get this close?"**_

**Sesshoumaru merely blinked and returned to his deep thoughts, which annoyed Aori, who didn't like to be ignored.**

"**_What is your name?" _she asked, trying to turn his attention back to her.**

"_**Why should I give my name to a passing stranger?"**_

"**_My name is Aori," _she replied, ignoring the snub. She wanted to find out everything she could about this youkai…and why she had never heard of him. Surely a demon as powerful as he seemed would have been mentioned in Lord Kazegami's palace. She could tell his armor was of the best quality and he gave off a cool arrogance that intrigued her. He was obviously no run of the mill, low level demon. Sesshoumaru didn't bother to give his name. It turned out that he didn't have to because his servant, Jaken, had returned shrieking his name as he tried to locate his master.**

"_**Sesshoumaru-sama! Milord, your servant has returned! I have done what you have asked…"**_

**Jaken stopped mid-sentence when he noticed his master had company, and that his master had an expression of slight annoyance. The toad-like demon's eyes returned to his master's guest. The other youkai was clearly female and quite attractive. She took him by surprise when she greeted him and smiled. A youkai who was clearly superior to him was smiling at him? And giving him a genuinely warm smile, not like the smile his master displayed that frightened him so. The smile he always got right before someone was about to die by his hand. No, this smile caused any bit of fear to leave him. He felt so relaxed he hadn't even heard Aori questioning him at first.**

"**_What is your name?" _she inquired once again. Jaken looked to his master to see if it was all right for him to answer. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to care since he had his eyes closed once again.**

"**_I am Jaken, your most humble servant," _he replied as he bowed low. When he looked up again he saw she was smiling at him even more. When his master smiled at him it always meant a beating or worse, but this time he found no need to cower.**

"**That's all right, Jaken-chan. I already have my own humble servant," the wind youkai cheerfully replied as a tiny nightingale flitted over to her hand. Jaken stared at Aori in shock because of the familiar way she addressed him. No one had ever called him 'Jaken-chan' except for…his own mother. What an odd creature she was. But for some reason he liked that. There was something else that seemed even stranger to Jaken. His master allowed the new youkai to join them on their journeys from time to time. While she was with them she would always walk at Sesshoumaru's side as Jaken trailed behind them. They would often walk in silence as Jaken muttered to himself in the background. **

**Lord Sesshoumaru had become used to traveling alone after his disastrous attempt to regain his father's stronghold. He had lost all trust in others, except for the faithful Jaken. Well, he had been faithful so far and the dog demon wasn't taking any chances. He wasn't taking any chances with the wind demon either. He felt the best way to deal with a potential enemy is to learn as much about them as he could. He could sense Aori's power and he also noticed how she never boasted about it nor demonstrated her power, unless it was for practical reasons. She had great power yet she was neither imposing nor intimidating. At the same time, lesser demons tended to stay out of her way. Sesshoumaru found this puzzling and intriguing. Of course he kept this all to himself.**

**As for Aori's opinion of Sesshoumaru, she thought he was a tough nut to crack. He wasn't known for long, deep conversation and seemed to be of the opinion that if you didn't fear him you were either a fool or a potential annoyance. She noticed how closely he watched her when she was around. She got the feeling he didn't trust her and figured he had his reasons. That didn't stop her from being friendly toward him. She assumed he was a pretty intelligent youkai who would figure out that she was the kind who could be trusted. **

**It wasn't long before Aori discovered Sesshoumaru's true identity. He was the son of Inu-no-Taisho, the mighty dog demon. It so happened that Aori had heard of him and that he also had a hanyou son. At the mention of his half brother, Sesshoumaru became even more distant than he had been before. This saddened the young wind demon because she was finally beginning to learn more of the mysterious inu-youkai.**

**In turn, Aori told Sesshoumaru about herself and her family of wind demons. Her father was Lord Kazegami and his stronghold was high above them on Mt. Fuji-sama. Her mother was an earth spirit who's ancestor is rumored to be the spirit of the mountain itself.**

"**_Sosen-Fuji sleeps for a very long time, sometimes for centuries. But sometimes he wakes up to stretch a bit and smoke his pipe. You can tell when you see the smoke rising from the mountain," _Aori explained once. The aloof demon didn't seem the least bit interested, but he never shooed her away or spoke harshly to her. Aori was having a very hard time figuring out this distant creature. She was at the point where his standoffish attitude was beginning to upset her. At one point she decided to cut one of her visits short and head back to the place of her ancestors. **

"**_You are leaving sooner than you had planned, I see." _Aori stopped in her tracks. She was a bit stunned that he actually noticed that she was leaving.**

"_**Ah, yes. I think it's best that I return. It seems as if I am slowing your progress…"**_

"**_Not at all. Stay another day if you like." _Was he serious or just toying with her? She couldn't tell because he was looking in another direction.**

"_**No, I think I had better go."**_

"_**Very well. When will you return?"**_

"**_Oh…I…I'm not sure…" _Aori was too stunned by his behavior to give a descent answer. He surprised her even further when he told her where he was headed and when he planned to be near her home once again. After they said their goodbyes a bewildered Aori returned to her father's stronghold. She soon regretted her decision to return for she had discovered some changes had been made while she was away. Her father, Lord Kazegami had decided that it was about time that he married her off to another powerful clan of demons. It turned out that she already had quite a few suitors, but her parents had rejected all but the ones with elemental powers. There was now fierce competition between the Fire Demon Clan and the Thunder Demon Clan. Aori didn't like either one of them, but her mother explained to her what matters most is whose clan would make a better ally. Aori reluctantly agreed to her mother's reasoning. She did not want to dishonor her family and make her ancestor's ashamed. She quietly sat down to watch as the battle for her hand in marriage began between ** **Honoseitaiyo of the Fire Demon Clan and Hiten of the Thunder Demon Clan. **

**In the meantime, a young youkai lord was paying his mother a visit in the north. It was a trip he tried to make annually in order to please his mother, and to keep her annoying messengers from tracking him down to spy on him and report back to her. That way he could tell her whatever he wanted her to know and no more. Unfortunately there are some things a son cannot hide from his mother. The inu-youkai noticed subtle changes in her pup's behavior and naturally she had to make a comment about it.**

"**_My son, do you care to explain what is troubling you?" _she asked while looking at no one in particular.**

"**_What makes you think that something is troubling me, Hahaue?" _he replied in like manner.**

"**_Something has you distracted…Who is she, Sesshoumaru?" _Her son's look of surprise told her that her suspicions were correct. _"Wondering how I knew, eh? You have that same look on your face your father had after he met…that woman."_**

**Sesshoumaru's slack jawed stare turned to a look of slight disgust then back to his usual deadpan expression.**

"_**She is not human…and her name is Aori."**_

"_**Of the Kazegami Clan?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**I see. A wind demon. They tend to be a bit…flighty."**_

**There was an uncomfortable silence as his mother took a sip of her tea and Sesshoumaru continued to stare into space. Although there were are few who could ever tell what Sesshoumaru was thinking, his mother could read him quite well.**

"_**You like her scent…and she fascinates you because she is different. Am I right or wrong?"**_

**He gave her a quick glance then looked away again.**

"_**Why do you want this Kazegami no Aori?"**_

"_**Why does it matter to you?"**_

**_"I'd certainly want to have some say in who becomes a part of my clan,"_ she replied with a slight frown.**

_**"Then concern yourself with your clan. For all practical purposes, I am the last member of my clan, and this Sesshoumaru shall do as he wishes." **_

"_**Then why isn't she your mate yet?"**_

**Just as he was about to answer, one of his mother's spies came in to give a report.**

"_**My Lady, I have news from the south. Lord Hiten of the Thunder Demon Clan and Lord Honoseitaiyo of the Fire Demon Clan are engaged in battle for the hand of Kazegami no Aori. From what I have seen it's a fierce battle indeed!"**_

**Sesshoumaru's mother slowly turned to her son with a smirk on her face.**

"**_Well, my son, it looks as if someone else is ahead of you in the mating game…" _Her smirk was wiped from her face when all she heard in reply was a few muttered curses and the rustle of fine silks as she watched her son make a hasty departure. _"Just like his father, making a fool of himself over some unworthy female," _she sighed as she gulped down the rest of her tea.**

**Sesshoumaru's journey was slow at first, but once he made it to Honshu he increased greatly. His speed was fueled by thoughts of someone else touching that soft hand that, whether by accident or on purpose, brushed his ear causing pleasurable chills to go down his spine and excite him in ways nothing else could. He also thought of that lovely voice that would sing songs that would make him smile when no one else was looking and quietly speak his name. And of course he thought of that warm body snuggled against his as he drifted off to sleep with his back against a tree. How he managed never to take her and make her his completely was a mystery to him. Now he knew without a doubt he had to have her now and forever. He wouldn't let her slip from his grasp again.**

**Months had passed as the battle for Aori's hand raged on. It seemed that Lord Hiten had the upper hand and yet Honoseitaiyo managed to continue to stand. Her father's patience was wearing thin and Hiten seemed to be fighting with a newfound determination and strength. The whole situation was making Aori so miserable that she had retreated to her bedchamber. She would spend her days on her futon wallowing in misery as tears stained her cheeks. It seemed as if Sesshoumaru had forgotten her. He could have at least come to challenge Hiten for her hand. Then again, he may not have known what was happening with her right now. But if he loved her he would have cared enough to find out. With a sigh and a hiccough the wind demon turned over on her back, her eyes meeting with the eyes of her faithful servant, Ugoisu.**

"**_Oh, Princess, don't despair! I have wonderful news!" _Ugoisu chirped. _"I have seen Sesshoumaru-sama just north of here not long ago. So, Aori-san do not weep any longer!" _The bird messenger became discouraged when the princess replied with sad laughter.**

"_**Oh, Ugoisu, it doesn't matter where you have seen him because he has forgotten me. Don't you understand anything?**_

"_**Begging your pardon, but I understand many things, dear princess! Especially that he has NOT forgotten you!"**_

"_**Oh, Ugoisu, you are so kind yet so naïve. I know you are trying to cheer me up, but you are just making me feel worse. Now please leave me."**_

**Ugoisu hung her head and quickly left Aori's presence. She felt like such a failure knowing that she had made poor Aori even more miserable. After her messenger left Aori continued to wallow in her misery as tears blurred her vision. She thought back to one particular moment with Sesshoumaru. It was days after the first time she had touched his ear and he had answered her with a growl and quickly moved away from her. For days she had thought she had done something wrong until Jaken was kind enough to explain that his ears were a bit…sensitive. She then apologized to the dog demon for being too familiar with him. He then took her by surprise when he pulled her into his lap and nipped at the tip of her nose. She was both shocked and delighted by his response, yet they never discussed it as she snuggled in his lap with her head tucked beneath his chin. At the thought of that moment Aori began to laugh, cry and smile all at once. **

"**_Alas my Sesshoumaru is not here, so I must accept my fate," _she sniffled just as she heard another voice speak.**

"_**So, I have come too late?"**_

**Aori's eyes flew open at the sound of that quiet tenor that would make most demons' blood run cold yet made her heart race. At first she thought she was hallucinating or in some kind of grief induced stupor when she saw that pale, stern face looking down at her. She came to her senses enough to grab him by the ears and pull his face to hers for a very passionate kiss then break the kiss long enough to slap him on the cheek.**

"_**Sess-kun! What took you so long?"**_

"**_Unfortunately, I am not the wind, Aori-chan," _came his reply. Aori blinked then burst into laughter and tears all at once. Sesshoumaru pulled out of her grip to stand upright, holding a hand out to the one demoness he wanted all to himself. "Come with me, koibito. Come now or never." Without a word, Aori took his hand.**


	5. A Thousand Blessings and a Curse

**Part 5: A Thousand Blessings and a Curse**

**Hiten's final blow was horribly exhilarating. After months of physical battle Honoseitayo was fighting exhaustion. Hiten-sama took advantage of this as soon as Hono-sama let his guard down. Everyone watching gasped as Hiten's Thunder Pike pierced his foe's armor causing his whole body to crackle with electricity. Hono's face displayed horrified helplessness as his enemy hoisted his body on the pike, causing it to rip even deeper into his chest. Hiten laughed when he saw Hono's eyes begging for mercy then jerked his weapon upward, tearing his enemy's chest and head in half. Hiten stood on top of the steaming pile that was once Honoseitayo. He gave a triumphant shout which was joined by a mix of cheers and cries of anguish. Hiten was victorious. He had won the hand of Kazegami no Aori. After a hot bath and a fresh set of clothing he'd be ready to take his beautiful bride. Manten, Hiten's younger brother, waddled up to him to give his congratulations.**

"_**Excellent form, brother! You were superb as usual! That bastard didn't stand a chance!"**_

"_**You couldn't be more right brother! Now to fetch my bride!"**_

**Everyone automatically looked at Ugoisu.**

"_**I supposed it's up to me to fetch her," **_**she sighed. She really wasn't looking forward to giving her already depressed princess the bad news. She flitted off to Aori's bedchamber only to discover that is was empty. Ugoisu's sadness quickly turned to panic. She had to quickly decide whether or not to return and tell Lord Kazegami his daughter has gone missing or try to find the princess herself. After seeing visions of torture in her mind she decided to forego the explanation for the missing Aori. She transformed to her bird form and fluttered out the nearest window.**

**Back at the scene of the battle, Hiten-sama was getting impatient. The longer it took for his bride to arrive the longer it would take for the ceremony, though simple, to take place and the longer it would take for them to seal their union. He had seen the Princess with her smooth, dark complexion and soft young features and couldn't wait to consummate that union. She looked even tastier than all his courtesans combined. He even licked his lips in anticipation at the very thought of seeing her in all of her delicious glory. The more excited he got the more impatient he got. Finally he spoke up.**

"_**I mean no disrespect, Kazegami-sama, but where the hell is my bride!"**_

"_**Patience, son-in-law. Ugoisu should be bringing her any minute. We'll give them time to dress her in all of her finery for the wedding," **_**her father explained. Unfortunately that time never came and the tension between the two clans was quickly turning to anger. Hiten was beginning to think he had be deceived and Lord Kazegami had no explanation for where his daughter could be. He was furious that she would embarrass him like this. In his furor he sent her brothers, Ryuuja, Fusumi and Kofu, to search for their sister.**

**The sister in question had put quite a bit of distance between her and her ancestral home. She was so caught up in the excitement of her elopement that she was unaware that someone was following her. That is until Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. Just as Aori turned around to see why her love had stopped something slammed into her chest. Fortunately and unfortunately she had Jaken in her arms. His body had shielded her from the fast moving object which fell to the ground after the impact. They all looked down to see a dizzy and flustered Ugoisu.**

"_**Oh, princess, am I glad to see you are well! And greetings Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-chan!"**_

**Sesshoumaru merely blinked in response as Jaken mumbled something about 'annoying females.' As Ugoisu brushed herself off Sesshoumaru watched for any indication from Aori that her servant's presence would be a problem. He would have no issues with dispatching of the small demon if necessary. Fortunately for Ugoisu Aori didn't seem to mind her presence. Sesshoumaru then concluded that she was no threat to their plans.**

"_**Ugoisu-chan, how did you find me?" **_

"_**Well, princess, I assumed you would be with your love so I flew towards the last place I saw Lord Sesshoumaru!" **_**Ugoisu chirped as she flitted about Aori's head. She then fluttered down to Jaken's head. **_**"And I also assumed that his servant, Jaken-chan would be here also!" **_**she twittered in a teasing tone, causing Jaken to try to swat her. The two vassals didn't notice until moments later that the two lovers had gone from their sight. A flustered Jaken began to search for his master.**

"_**Sesshoumaru-sama! Where are you, Milord? Ahck!" **_**He was suddenly cut off by his collar tightening around his neck. He swung his staff behind him but the bird demon was too fast for him.**

"_**You little fool!" **_**she chirped. **_**"Don't you understand anything? They left us behind on purpose!"**_

"_**Why would they do that?"**_

**Ugoisu sighed at his ignorance then perched on a branch before him.**

"_**Let me guess. You're a eunuch, aren't you?"**_

"_**Absolutely not!"**_

"_**Well then…you'll get the point when I do this…"**_

**Little Jaken was taken aback by Ugoisu's suddenly sultry tone. He was even more surprised when she planted a kiss on his mouth. Beyond annoyed, the toad-like demon threw the other off of him then threatened her with the fire breathing head on his staff. **

"_**Touch me again and you'll feel my wrath, you little wench!"**_

"_**Oh, Jaken-chan, why so harsh? Don't you like attention from a female? You seem to like attention from Milady."**_

**Ugoisu smiled when she saw the color drain from the other's face.**

"_**Yes, Aori-sama is very beautiful, is she not? And she's so kind to you. And I see you don't mind when she hugs you to her bosom…"**_

"_**Silence, wench!"**_

"_**Why? Don't want your master to hear that you desire his love?" **_**Jaken slapped a hand over her beak.**

"_**I said quiet! Are you trying to get me killed? My master has excellent hearing!" **_**Ugoisu then removed his hand from her beak.**

"_**Oh, I won't say a word, Jaken-chan…if you do something for me."**_

"_**Uh…like what?" **_**When he saw the wicked grin on her face Jaken feared the worst. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru had found a hot spring nearby. Aori's mind raced with nervous thoughts as she gave her love shy glances. Ugoisu had given her some idea of what to expect when this moment came, but this was the real thing and she wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Sesshoumaru could sense her nervousness. He felt her muscles twitch as he pulled her into an embrace. His kisses were feather light at first. He could hear her heart pounding and her breath quicken. He figured the waters in the hot spring would relax her, but first he had to remove her clothing. He turned her so that she was facing from him then untied her sash. As he removed the two layers of her kimono he kissed and nipped at her shoulders. He admired her tan complexion as she stroked a finger down the curve of her neck. He loosened her cerulean locks allowing them to cascade down her back. He felt her tense as he caressed her breasts from behind. He gave her a reassuring kiss on the ear and instructed her to get into the hot spring.**

**Aori watched with interest as the inu youkai removed his armor and clothing. She tried her best not to stare in awe as he joined her in the soothing waters. Sesshoumaru noticed she was sitting about two feet away from her staring at him as if he'd just stepped out of another world.**

"_**Come closer, koibito." **_**Aori quietly obeyed as he positioned her on his lap facing away from him. He could feel her muscles flutter as he stroked a hand across her belly. With one hand he squeezed her breasts as he spread her legs apart with the other. He could tell that she was relaxing as he traced a claw up one of her thighs. **_**"Aori-chan, I need you relax as much as you can. I'm going to use my claw to break the barrier." **_**Aori looked back at him with a hint of fear in her eyes. **_**"It will be better this way. And it won't take long."**_

**By this time he was teasing her sensitive nub with one finger while working his way in with another. Aori let herself relax and leaned back against her love. She reached back taking hold of one of his ears, stroking it with her wet fingers. In spite of the effect that was having on him, he was able to concentrate on the task at hand. Once he was in far enough he was able to break through quickly. She felt very little pain and was grateful that her beloved Sesshoumaru was so thoughtful. It was also fortunate that her stroking of his ear provided him with what he needed to consummate their love.**

**This time he turned her so that she was facing him. He sucked on her bottom lip as he eased her down onto him. Aori was so caught up in the moment their flesh became one she didn't feel the bite on her neck. The waters of the hot spring echoed the rhythm of their love-making. Neither of them blinked as they shared an intense gaze. Sesshoumaru was aware of every muscle twitch, every subtle gasp of pleasure, and the heat building up between them. He couldn't take his eyes off of her face, which appeared to be caught between tears and laughter. He made a sound that was something between a growl and a whimper as he felt as if his very essence was being released into her. Aori stared in amazement as she saw the most beautiful, peaceful smile form on her lover's lips. She returned the smile before resting her head against his shoulder.**

**In the meantime, Ugoisu was issuing out her special type of torment. She was treating Jaken to some of her sordid tales about her life in the Kazegami stronghold.**

"_**Lord Hiten was persistent, but of course I had to protect the honor of my dear princess. So I did the only proper thing a loyal servant should do! I offered myself to the thunder daemon in her place until the time came for them to wed. Of course, that time never came because Aori-sama is with Sesshoumaru-sama now. I never told Aori-sama about my sacrifice, but she does know that I would do anything for her and protect her with my life if need be…"**_

**The bird demon's captive audience cringed at how she described everything in such detail. Jaken was sweating profusely as he tried to figure out how to release himself from the restraints. He could only stand being tied to a tree for so long. And he had already had enough of the nightingale's babbling. Just when Jaken was about to resort to desperate measures, Ugoisu suddenly became quiet. She began to look around in wonder as a gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the surrounding trees. Soon her gaze of wonder became a look of fear and dread. She then jumped up and fled as if death itself was pursuing her. Jaken hollered after her as she fled some unseen pursuer.**

"_**Ugoisu, you fool! Come back here and untie me at once!" **_**he screeched after her, spitting insults until he sensed something. It was a powerful demonic presence. It was neither good nor evil, just powerful. The stronger the presence became the stronger the breeze got. Soon the leaves on the ground began to dance in mini whirlwinds around the tree he was tied to. He could hear the bird youkai crying out in the distance. Her voice didn't seem to be coming from the direction she had run. By the time Jaken realized the voice was coming from above him something came crashing down through the branches and landed with a thud on the ground before him. It took him a moment to realize that the mass of twisted flesh was Ugoisu. By now Jaken was in shock at the sight and didn't really notice the three youkai that had landed before him until they approached him.**

**Meanwhile, the youkai couple had stopped in the middle of their lovemaking when something jolted their senses. Sesshoumaru smelled blood while Aori sensed an unusual increase in atmospheric pressure. Giving each other wordless confirmation they decided to go investigate. Moments later they came upon Ugoisu's twisted remains and Jaken tied to a tree. As his mate leaned over to mourn the loss of her deceased companion, Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. He smelled three distinct demonic auras. He didn't recognize them but they were very similar to Aori's scent. Aori slowly stood up with tears moistening her eyes but refusing to fall.**

"_**Sess-kun, they are here. My brothers have come for me."**_

**As she spoke these words three figures were now clearly visible in a clearing just beyond the tree line. When they started to approach the inu youkai's eyes flashed red as his claws increased in length. He looked over at his mate when he felt her embrace him about the waist. **

"_**Sesshoumaru, I will take care of my brothers. This is a family issue after all." **_**His nostrils flared when he smelled her demonic aura suddenly increase. He growled softly as she approached the other youkai. This Sesshoumaru wasn't going to let anyone lay a finger on his beloved mate. He followed several meters behind Aori in case any of them made a move to attack. He planned to kill all three of them if they did.**

"_**Sister," **_**the tallest one called to her, **_**"Why are you with this disgusting fleabag when you're suppose to be home getting married?"**_

"_**Ryuuja, you should not speak of your brother-in-law in such a manner. Show some respect!" **_**All three brothers began to laugh.**

"_**Sister, don't be silly," **_**the second brother, Fusumi, snorted**_**. "Your groom is waiting and Father is getting quite impatient, so let's go."**_

"_**Iie, I will not," **_**came Aori's cold response. The brothers could sense anger in her voice. They figured it was because of them killing her servant. **_**"You should have never touched Ugoisu."**_

"_**Ahh yes, the traitor. She was supposed to report back to us when she found you, but apparently she didn't know how to follow orders…so she deserved to die."**_

**As this conversation got even more heated Sesshoumaru continued his approach from behind with killing intent in his eyes. The three bothers now surrounded his mate, who looked over at him begging him not to interfere. He then felt great pressure from four strong demonic auras right before they all shot straight into the sky. He completed his transformation and followed them, his canines dripping with poison. All the while no one paid any attention to poor Jaken, who was still tied to a tree.**

"_**Umm…Sesshoumaru-sama…anyone…could you untie me? PLEASE?!"**_

**To Be Continued in the next Chapter…**


	6. Something Lost, Something Gained

Part 6: Something Lost, Something Gained

Sesshoumaru's patience was wearing thin. He was ready to strike his mate's brothers, but their movements were so wild and their demonic auras clashed in a way that made it difficult to distinguish one from another. His giant jowls dripped with deadly purple poison as he sniffed the air in an attempt to get an idea of where Aori was in the airborne melee. He could sense that she was mainly in the center of the battle so if he struck on the outer edge he would be less likely to hit her. He noticed that he smelled no blood so none of them had been wounded. Perhaps it wasn't their intension to hurt his beloved, but it didn't matter to him. He still considered her brothers a threat. When he saw Aori suddenly drop several feet below the battle he took this opportunity to strike with his poison claws. He growled in irritation when his target's body dissipated like a fine mist. Fusumi's laughter filled the sky as his body reformed beneath his sister to catch her in midair. Her other two brothers smashed into her body from above causing the siblings to crash deep into the ground below, sending earth and vegetation exploding into the air. Sesshoumaru descended with an angry roar as the three brothers emerged from the crater. The inu youkai bore down on the brothers when he felt something slam into his massive chest. He caught a glimpse of cerulean locks out of the corner of his left eye and the scent of his mate filled his nostrils. Once he touched down on the ground he looked down at Aori, who was clutching his fur in her hands and begging him not to interfere. Sesshoumaru transformed back into his human looking form but the flames of his anger still flickered in his eyes.

_"Sesshoumaru, I'm going to put an end to this right now,"_ Aori quietly stated as she removed two layers of her regal garments and took them before her brothers. "Ryuuja, give me your sword." Her older brother gave her a strange look and demanded an explanation. In answer to his question Aori snatched his short sword from it's scabbard then slashed her right arm causing her blood to splatter against his armor and all over her discarded robes. She then handed the bloody garments to Ryuuja , pressing them against his breastplate. "Show these to father and tell him he no longer has a daughter. As far as you all are concerned I am dead." Her younger brothers' protest filled her ears as she turned her backs on them and headed back to her mate.

_"Fusumi! Kofu! Be quiet. Our sister has made her choice quite clear. As of this day she will go down in the clan records as dead. There's nothing else to be done here."_

_"But onii-san...!"_

_"Kofu, let's go!"_

The youngest brother looked over at his beloved sister who was now in the arms of her mate. He was about to call out to her but according to the clan traditions her bloody display was a sign of her death and the abandonment of her clan, and he was to treat her as if she was deceased. He clenched his fists as tears stung his eyes before he followed his brothers. He couldn't believe his sister had chosen that unworthy inu-youkai over her clan.

Sesshoumaru watched as the three kaze youkai disappeared in the distance. He wasn't happy that his mate had harmed herself in order to get her point across, but it was a good thing the three understood the gesture. All in all he still would have killed all three of them if they had done his beloved any harm.

_"Sess-kun, are they gone?"_ Aori quietly inquired in a voice quivering with emotion.

_"Hai, koibito. Come let me dress your wound."_ As he wrapped her bleeding right arm in strips of fabric from her remaining discarded royal garments he seemed oblivious to her silent tears. Once he finished patching her up he stood pulling her with him._ "Koibito, why do you weep?"_

_"I've lost my clan. I never thought the day would come when I would be with out them."_

_"There's no need for you to weep. You are part of my clan and I will protect what is mine."_

Aori gave a halfhearted smile at his attempt at comforting her because her heart ached for her family. Over time she pushed the memories of her family back into the deep recesses of her mind. The trio continued to wander for two years until they had good reason to settle down, at least temporarily. Aori's growing belly provided a needed distraction from still present memories of her relatives as Sesshoumaru made plans for their clan's future. Having his mate carrying their child out in the elements was unacceptable to Sesshoumaru. When he came across housing he deemed decent enough he decided to take it. Being the straightforward demon he was he simply told the lord of the house to vacate the premises or die. The inu-youkai only had to dispatch of several guards for the daimyo to get the message. Sesshoumaru was content with the results because cleaning up a bunch of bloody human corpses was not on his agenda.

Although the house wasn't as grand as the palace Aori grew up in, it was a nice size so she didn't complain. She set up a demonic barrier as the three youkai made themselves at home. For the next several months Sesshoumaru and Jaken didn't wander too far from the pregnant wind demon. The protection of his mate in her vulnerable state was paramount. Humans were not his concern. Other demons were. He knew that his presence kept others at bay. Further along in her pregnancy Aori was no longer able to maintain the barrier. Most of her body's energy was focused on the developing offspring. Towards the end of the pregnancy Sesshoumaru noticed that his mate would stay in one part of the house and slept most of the day. While Jaken stood guard the dog demon would watch over his mate while she napped. He traced his pale, slender fingers over her belly, which was stretched so far that he could feel her bellybutton poking through the fabric of her clothing. He noticed her scent had changed slightly because of her state. It had a tempting sweetness to it that he liked. He brushed a finger across Aori's cheek before he planted a light kiss on her chin. She stirred when he gently nipped her shoulder. By the gods, she even tasted as sweet as she smelled.

_"Sess-kun,"_ Aori groggily mumbled in her sleep. _"I'm hungry."_ That was the fifth time that day that she said that. The inu youkai didn't complain because she was in fact eating for two. Surprisingly enough the only thing that got bigger on his mate was her belly, which looked as if it was about to burst. When the time came for the birth Jaken was a nervous wreck and Sesshoumaru attempted to appear to know what he was doing. It took only a moment for Aori to figure out that she was going to have to call the shots or else this whole situation would lead to disaster. After getting Jaken to calm down she ordered him to gather plenty of blankets and some clean water. She asked her mate to help support her while she squatted. After that she let gravity do the rest. With Sesshoumaru supporting her she was able to catch the baby in her own hands, which was quite impressive in itself. The first cries of a newborn could be heard as the father cut the umbilical cord with a sharp claw and tied it off with a lace from one of the mother's obi. Jaken watched in fascination as his master calmly cleaned the infant.

_"Well, Aori-chan, looks like we have ourselves a daughter. What shall be her name?"_

_"Let me see her first then I'll be better able to decide."_ After wrapping the baby in a blanket he brought her over to his mate. Aori studied the baby's features, taking in her wispy silver-white locks, tan complexion, and golden eyes. _"I shall call her Chieko (A Thousand Blessings). I believe she'll bring much prosperity to our clan."_

_"I agree."_ Chieko's father's eyes met with hers as he slipped a claw into one of her tiny hands. The tiniest hint of a smile crossed his lips as her tiny fingers gripped the tip of his own. This baby wasn't even an hour old and Sesshoumaru was already planning on trying for a son next. As Aori nursed the infant her only thoughts were to make plans to get some much needed rest.


	7. Awakening

Part 7: Awakening

Whether human or youkai, children are children. Tell them not to do something and they are compelled to do it anyway, if only out of curiosity. Children want to understand the 'why' of things. For example, Chieko wanted to know why her father forbade her to go near the boy in red who was pinned to an ancient tree. Of course she promised to obey his command...to his face. However, the young youkai soon took the opportunity to test her skills inherited from her mother. Wind youkai were infamous for their ability to alter and manipulate their scent.

Chieko was aware that her father was involved in regaining control of the Western Lands. This was the main reason she was often left under Jaken's supervision. She would often feign cooperation with the diminutive demon so she could get away from him and explore a bit. To her delight she managed to escape Jaken's watchful eye and head over to the tree. She stared up at the odd looking boy in red with striking silver locks very much like her father's. Occasionally the breeze would take hold of the blazing red fabric causing it to make a flapping sound Chieko thought was oddly pleasant. As she gazed upon his still form she wondered if he was dead or just sleeping.

The demon-child looked around to see if anyone was observing her. She heard Jaken calling out to her in the distance so she knew she had to act fast before her guardian found her. She slipped off her geta and climbed on top of the root base of the ancient tree until she was practically face to face with the dog-eared boy. She gently brushed some of his silvery-white locks from his face and got a good look at him.

_'Jaken said that this boy is otou-sama's half-brother. His looks so different from otou-sama though. For instance...these ears are not like otou-sama's at all...'_ the curious young youkai thought to herself as she reach up to touch the delicate looking ears. While admiring how soft his ears felt the sleeve of her kimono had fallen back a bit exposing her pale skin. Within moments she found her self jerking back in pain and falling down from the tree. From the mark on her arm she concluded that she had brushed against something made to harm youkai. When she looked back at the boy she noticed the arrow piercing the boy's chest. Scratching her head for a moment she wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. Chieko got up, brushed herself off, then slowly reached for the arrow. When she touched it she drew her hand back in pain once again. Before she could investigate any further she heard Jaken calling her name once again. He sounded closer than before, but Chieko didn't want to be found just yet. Before leaving she looked back at the boy once more. She gasped a bit when she thought she saw his eyes flutter. By now she could tell that Jaken was very close so she fled from the tree.

Jaken was a nervous wreck. He couldn't find his young charge anywhere and he knew he would most likely face Sesshoumaru-sama's wrath if Chieko got into trouble.

_"Oh, how I wish Sesshoumaru-sama had taken me with him. This child will be the death of me!"_ the diminutive demon muttered to himself as he continued his search. Unfortunately Chieko didn't consider the hardship she was causing her father's loyal servant. She paused for a moment by a small bog. She dipped a hand into the murky water then sniffed her hand. As her face bore a disgusted expression she turned at the sound of Jaken's voice once again. This time she decided to answer him. She didn't want him to go completely crazy with worry. Besides, she had gotten bored. When she opened her mouth to answer her words caught in her throat as she felt as if her breath was taken from her. She had felt a blow to her back and her chest and stomach felt oddly numb. When she looked down at her belly she was shocked to se her own entrails spilling forth from her body. The numbness spread throughout her body as she felt her life slipping away. The last thing she saw was Jaken running towards her. After that she saw, heard, and felt nothing.

Back at the fortress Aori prepared for Sesshoumaru's return when an oddly sick feeling overwhelmed her. She felt cold and nauseated. Those were sensations that were foreign to her. She frowned as bile burned her throat. As she went to get some water to help settle her stomach she heard a noise coming from the main entrance. Before she opened the door she demanded the person identify himself. She immediately recognized Jaken's voice and opened the entrance. What she saw on the other side seared itself into her memory forever.

She beheld the faithful Jaken panting while leaning against his staff. His clothing was tattered as if he had been in some sort of struggle. There was also a strong scent of smoke and blood coming from him. At his feet lay her child, whose body appeared to have been ravaged. There was a large hole in Chieko's abdomen, and it appeared Jaken had tried his best to cover it up but it was too large. Aori stared down at her daughter sensing no signs of life coming from her. The wind youkai leaned down and put a hand on her beloved child's pale, cold skin. She looked up at Jaken, her eyes screaming for an explanation.

_"It attacked so quickly, Aori-dono. I tried to save her but the beast was too strong. I will not beg you to spare me punishment. If you see fit to put me to death for my failure then so be it..."_

These were the last words Jaken croaked before collapsing next to Chieko's body. Aori quietly picked up Jaken and laid him in his quarters. She would ask him for more details after he regained consciousness. Until then she would prepare her child for burial.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days later when Sesshoumaru returned he came upon an eerily quiet fortress. Normally he considered that a good thing since to him that was a sign that all was well. His nose however was telling him something was amiss.

_"Incense..."_ he muttered to himself as he headed within the courtyard. He thought it was odd that his mate and offspring were not there to greet him. He merely glanced down at a miserable looking Jaken who was leaning against a gate post. The small demon said nothing as he acknowledged his master's presence with a forlorn countenance. Sesshoumaru reciprocated the silence as he headed towards the smell of incense. Once he got to the rear of the house he found Aori kneeling beside what appeared to be a fairly fresh grave burning incense looking as if she had been drained of her very soul. It didn't take long for the inu-youkai to figure out why his mate and child were not at the entrance to greet him.

Sesshoumaru knelt behind the broken female to peer over her shoulder. They were in Chieko's favorite section of the garden she helped maintain with her mother. The young camellia tree was just producing buds. Chieko had been looking forward to seeing the tree she loved bloom once again.

Aori had just become aware the presence of her mate. Her sorrow had dulled her senses so she hadn't noticed him kneel behind her. Neither of them spoke a word to each other. Seshhoumaru didn't inquire about what happened and Aori declined to explain. All that would come later as each of them grieved in their own way. Aori felt Sesshoumaru's hand press against her shoulder as she clenched a small orange and white kimono to her bosom.

_"I finished her summer kimono today. I'm sure she would have loved it," Aori mumbled to seemingly no one in particular. Those were the only words spoken until the last of the incense vapors rose to the heavens._


End file.
